Pure
by Tempsqa
Summary: Tandy and Liir have agreed to stay pure until marriage. What happens when everything goes wrong? For Cameron :* Landy
1. Improbable, not impossible

**Since it was Cameron's birthday a while ago an I had the inability to gift her anything (and because she's been going on about this for a while) this story is 'The Wizard Of Wicked's belated birthday present :D**

Tandy was freaking out. How could this even happen? She knew Liir wouldn't believe her, he'd think she had been unfaithful. But she hadn't, she hadn't, she hadn't! Maybe it was faulty? Yes! That had to be it, of course that was it. She looked into the mirror, her reflection showing dark lines streaming down her face from the eye makeup she had been wearing. She wiped at her eyes, vowing to return to the pharmacy tomorrow and get another, _more accurate_, test.

...

She walked into the 'Teenagers den', for once the first to arrive. She sat on one of the arm chairs, bringing her legs up to her chest and laying her head on the back of the seat.

"I'm telling you, that's what I heard!" Melena said with a smile, walking through the door.

Rikla followed close behind her "But it's _so_ improbable." he replied

Melena turned to face him "Ah, but not im_possible_!" she grinned

Rikla laughed "In this castle, there has lived; A Wizard with no powers, a green woman, a tin man, a former scarecrow, a ghost, an ice sorceress, a fire sorceress, a talking moose and a lion! Is _anything_ really impossible?"

Melena walked to the snack table, popping a square of chocolate in her mouth "My point exactly!" she grinned "and it was a Reindeer by the way."

Tandy laughed "What are the two of you bickering about now?"

"I heard, in my history lecture, that there used to be Unicorns" Melena smiled

Rikla scoffed "Which can't be true."

"Hey! You just said there was a possibility. No take backs."

Rikla grinned, wrapping his arms around Melena's waist "And you said I do, no take backs on that either!"

Melena grinned back, leaning forward and kissing him "I wouldn't even try" she giggled.

"Hey, where are the others?" Tandy asked, noticing the lack of people in the room.

"Last time I saw, bickering about whose turn it was to do dishes." Melena replied

Tandy smiled, "I'm glad I'm not down there then."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Positive

**I thought this was a good place to end a chapter so just deal with the chapter length :P I had a theatre form assessment yesterday :o It went alright, but then we made a small mistake and it screwed the whole thing up :/ yay for being able to resit! :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I received your review to Murder, asking about this story, when I was writing this :P and I'm glad I mades you feel special :D**

**Broadwaygirl21: Sorry for leaving the update so long, her y'go! :D**

Tandy walked into the Pharmacy, her head bowed. The people of Oz knew her now and she didn't want to be asked any questions. She tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, looking at the tests. There were so many, each one stating they were the best. Tandy decided she would take them all... she wanted to be sure after all. She walked to the front of the pharmacy, placing the armful of tests onto the counter. Her green eyes met the cashiers as he gave her a condescending up and down look. She payed and took the paper bag, leaving the shop as fast as she could. She found her way to a public bathroom, not wanting to cause suspicion at home. Tandy had gone to the supermarket earlier and bought twenty bottles of ice tea. She had already drunken enough liquid before leaving the castle for her first test. She looked at it, positive. The next? the same. And so it went, on and on, positive after positive. Tandy was on her last test, and her last bottle of ice tea. She studied it, waiting for it to process... Positive. Tandy threw her head in her hands, sobbing. How could this be possible? she hadn't even... she began to sob, fearing what Liir would say when she told him.

Three sharp knocks were heard on the door "Hey, you okay in there? You've been in there for at least ten minutes!"

...

When Tandy walked into the 'Teenagers den' she saw Rikla and Liir playing cards, Dorothy plaiting Melena's hair in an arm chair to the side of the room. She walked up behind Liir and lay her hands on his shoulders "Uh, Liir. Can we talk?" she asked

Liir looked up at her with worry, Rikla looking to and from Tandy and Liir with curiosity. "Um, yeah sure." he replied.

The two walked outside of the room and into their room, sitting on their bed. Tandy grabbed Liir's hands, her own shaking out of fear of how he may react. "I need you to promise to not over react." Tandy began "When I tell you what I have to say, what you will initially think isn't what happened."

Liir was becoming more and more worried by the second, "What? What's wrong?"

Tandy's breath shook as she took a deep breath in "I- I'm pregnant." she spoke quietly

Liir was taken aback, his expression hardening, his eyes pained "Who's the father?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Th- that's the thing" Tandy began "there is no father. I- I don't know how I got pregnant, but-"

Liir scoffed "Do you really expect me to believe that you fell pregnant without having sex? Tandy, I might be a little slow, but I'm not stupid."

"Liir, please. I swear to Oz I'm telling the truth! I would _never _be unfaithful to you, you're my soulmate."

Liir looked Tandy dead in the eye "Just not your bed mate, right?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. You don't mean that

**I started writing this last night, but I was a lazy poop and went to bed. I have a feeling people are going to strongly dislike a couple of characters by the end of this chapter :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: He's even more so in this chapter... hehe, enjoy?**

**Broadwaygirl21: Nope and nope :D but yes, Tandy is telling the truth**

Tandy was sitting in an arm chair, crying, when Elphaba walked into the family room. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in a tender voice

Tandy wiped her eyes, "It's nothing." she replied with a fake smile

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "You know I don't believe that. Come on, you can trust me."

Tandy sighed "I- uh, I'm pregnant."

Elphaba was taken aback "Really? I- I thought you and Liir-"

"We were." Tandy replied "W- we are."

Elphaba was taken aback, "Oh..."

Tandy looked up at Elphaba frantically "No, i- it's not what you think!" she sniffed "I'd never."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "Then how?"

Tandy shook her head "I have no idea." she sobbed "Liir won't believe me though." at this Tandy began to break into tears

Elphaba brought her close, wrapping her arms around her "Shhh, it'll be okay. I promise."

...

Fiyero walked into the library, completely exhausted. "Fae, what are you doing still up?" he asked wearily

Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading, "I- uh, I'll be there soon." she replied nervously

Fiyero narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards his wife

"I- uh- nothing!" she said, slamming the book closed, forgetting the title was sprawled across the cover

"Dark magic?" Fiyero asked with concern

"It's not what you think" Elphaba replied "I was just trying to figure out how somebody could get pregnant without having sex."

Fiyero was taken aback "A- are you-"

Elphaba sighed "No, Yero. You're safe."

Fiyero let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. His expression turned into a wide, cheeky grin "Well, I was going to say, in that case, you wouldn't have to research the cause" he said slyly

Elphaba chuckled, "Get out of here, you're not helping."

Fiyero smiled, walking to the door. He suddenly stopped and turned around, "If you're not pregnant, Fae. Who is?"

...

Tandy laughed, "How did you even get this much ice cream on the plate?" she asked

"That is for us to know, and you to find out." Melena giggled

The girls began to dig in, something cold hitting Dorothy's face shortly after. "Whoops!" Elvira grinned, "My spoon slipped."

Dorothy narrowed her eyes, pulling back her spoon to fling ice cream back. However, Dorothy pulled too hard and the ice cream fell onto her shirt. As the girls all began to laugh, the door to the 'Teenagers den' opened, Liir standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw Tandy, he turned around to leave. "Liir, come back, please!" she screamed, running after him.

...

"Liir, would you wait for one second, please!" Tandy yelled, turning Liir around by his shoulder.

Liir pushed her hand off his shoulder, "Why should I do anything for you?" he yelled in response

"Maybe because you love me?"

Liir turned sharply, his hateful eyes meeting hers "Do I?"

Tandy stopped in her tracks, "You- you don't mean that." There was a small pause, the two standing there looking at each other. Liir turned, racing down the stairs. Tears formed in Tandy's eyes, rolling down her cheeks "Liir!" she yelled "Come back, you don't mean that!" she fell to the ground in tears "Right?"

...

Liir arrived at the town library, still furious. He grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down at a table, about to read it.

"Is this chair taken?" a soft, familiar voice rung.

Liir's eyes snapped up from his book, meeting the owner of the voice "Jellia?" he asked, completely surprised "What are you doing here? You hate Libraries!"

Jellia laughed "Well, I'm thinking of starting a new degree at Shiz next semester and I thought it may be nice to actually pass this one."

Liir smiled "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he joked "What are you thinking of studying?"

"Sorcery, actually." Jellia smiled

"Really? that's a big leap from science!" Liir responded, wide eyed

Jellia let out a soft chuckle "Yeah, well I- uh, we had to complete a joint degree for Bachelor's and I decided I prefer magic to reason"

Liir laughed, shaking his head "Well, I suppose we'll be in some of the same lectures then, huh?"

Jellia grinned in a flirty manner, "Yeah, I suppose we will."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. I'm sorry

**Sorry I haven't been updating. My best friend is up for a week and I found out my Grandmother passed away, so haven't really been in the mood to write.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hehe, I'm sorry ^.^ I knew bringing Jellia back would cause an up roar... Congrats on getting your role btw :)**

**Broadwaygirl21: You're not supposed to guess that yet :P**

"Where's Liir?" Oscar asked, looking around the table.

"Uh, He decided to have dinner in his room tonight." Fiyero replied, stealing a quick, awkward glance at Tandy

"In other words; Liir is being a stubborn ass hole and choosing to sulk in his room rather than believe what others told him." Tandy replied

The table fell silent, everybody silently looking at each other. "I- uh- um, how was everybody's day?" Boq asked nervously

"I dyed somebodies hair blue today." Glinda spoke up, "Pretty craaaazy." she finished awkwardly.

Tandy sighed, laying down her knife and fork. "I'm not really hungry." she said, standing and walking off.

...

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" Liir asked

"Guess." Tandy replied

"Go away."

"Liir, we need to sort this out. Can you please stop over reacting."

The door swung open. "Over reacting? Oh, I'm sorry that I'm upset my girl friend cheated on me."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tandy asked desperately, tears brimming her eyes. "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Tell that to the child inside your stomach!" Liir yelled, slamming the door in her face.

Tandy knocked again, tears in her eyes "Liir, please!" she yelled, shaking the door. "Liir!"

...

Liir opened his bedroom door. It had been three hours since Tandy had confronted him and he was surprised to find her still on the floor, outside his room. Their room. He looked down at her, trying to push back the tears. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he still loved her. He took his jersey off and laid it over her bare skin, kissing her head lightly. "I'm sorry that I can't believe you." he whispered, a tear rolling from his cheek and onto her head. He turned around and strutted off, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Tandy's eyes flicked open as Liir turned around. She watched him walk off, pulling his jersey closer to her. "I love you." she whispered, a tear escaping from her eyes. "Please don't leave."

...

"I wasn't sure you were coming." Jellia smiled as Liir appeared around the corner

"Neither was I." he replied

She patted the patch of grass beside her "Come, sit." she said sincerely. "You look freezing." she added as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine, really." he replied with a half smile

Jellia sighed, "Always one to play it down. Here, come closer. We can share this." she said, holding out her blanket.

Liir raised an eyebrow "There is no way that will fit around both of us."

She looked him up and down, "You're right." she began, "Maybe if I-" she climbed onto his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. "Better?" she asked, lying her head on Liir's shoulder.

Liir looked into the girls eyes, they seemed to be drawing him closer. "I- um- I gotta go!" he said, standing and rushing off.

Jellia thumped onto the hard ground below her, "Where are you going?" she called after him

"It doesn't matter." he replied.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. You blew it

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Went to my grandmothers funeral yesterday and had a huge family reunion at the wake (I've only met my fathers family once before, about 12 years ago. It was a giant game of guess who.) I should be updating more often soon :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank you, that means a lot :* Writing is my escape, so it'll help :) I can almost predict your reaction to this chapter ^.^**

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, why are people so good at guessing my storylines? :o and thank you, it means a lot **

It was the night before university started back up and Elphaba had her head in the last spell book in the house... literally. She hated how upset Tandy and Liir had become and she felt completely useless, not being able to come up with an explanation for any of it.

"Fae, it's 1 am. You're going to be shattered tomorrow." Fiyero began, walking drowsily into the library.

Elphaba looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't do it, Yero." she sobbed. "I was supposed to figure it out and I couldn't."

Fiyero looked at his wife with sympathy. Walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "You have done so much." he whispered, "I'm sure Tandy is very grateful."

"But, I- I didn't do enough." she replied, snivelling.

Fiyero held her head in her hands, looking her in the eyes "You did more than enough." he began. "Now, you need your sleep. Come on." he lead her to their room, kissing her good night.

...

Liir had woken late and was late to Sorcery class. He rushed in, the lecture hall almost full. He spotted a seat near Dorothy, Elvira, Melena and Tandy and began to head over.

"Pssst!" he heard over his mothers voice "Pssst, Liir, over here!" he saw Jellia waving him over.

Liir looked back at the seat he had been heading to, locking eyes with Tandy momentarily. A hopeful gaze washed over her, a small smile on her lips. Liir looked back at Jellia, a flirty smile on her red painted lips. His eyes darted to and from the two, eventually turning and walking towards Jellia.

"Hey nerd!" Jellia giggled

Liir sat down, giving her a small hug hello. He chuckled slightly awkwardly, "You're one to talk" he replied, "who was the one that referred to themselves as the biggest nerd in the school?"

"I _was_ the biggest nerd at _that_ school." she joked. "People change."

Liir stole a glance at Tandy. "I guess they do."

...

Elphaba told the class to read through a spell. She looked up at where she had seen Liir walk to earlier, seeing he was sitting with Jellia. Her gaze turned to more of a confused nature as she watched the pair. The bell rang and Elphaba called Jellia to the front.

"Hey!" Jellia chuckled awkwardly "I bet you never thought you'd be seeing me again."

Elphaba's face kept it's dead expression. "I wasn't exactly upset about the fact either."

Jellia was taken aback. "Well, that's the nicest welcome back I've gotten so far." she replied sarcastically, placing her spell book on to Elphaba's desk to clear her hands. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt Liir. But I've changed, I really care for him."

"I saw that." Elphaba replied, referring to how she had seen the pair act around each other earlier. "You know who else really cares for him? His girlfriend." She began to advance towards the girl. "I'm sorry if this breaks your little heart, but Tandy and Liir _will_ work through their problems. He's _not_ going to go running back to you. You had your chance and you blew it, along with probably every boy at Ozford."

Jellia's eyes widened with shock, "I don't have to take this!" she said, hurt. She swung her bag in her back and stormed out.

Elphaba noticed a bright blue book laying on her desk "Jellia, you forgot your-"

_Slam!_

Elphaba picked the book up and examined the cover, stuffing it into her side-bag. She'd give it back to her, next lecture.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Mysterious phone call

**Sorry for length/any typo's. I am so close to falling asleep that my eyes are drooping :o I really wanted to update though, so here it is :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Well done! :D However, for the first time, you're not the first to guess. Did you like how sassy I made Elphie? I giggled while writing the 'you blew it, along with probably every guy at Ozford' line :P**

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, no fair! You guys aren't supposed to guess :P**

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." Tandy lay the phone back on it's hook just as Elphaba walked through the door.

"Who was that?" Elphaba asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, nobody important." Tandy replied nervously

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, not completely convinced. She chose to leave it, knowing Tandy wasn't that kind of girl. She lay her bag on the table and went into the kitchen to make a snack. "How was your day?" she asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Ha! don't even ask." Tandy replied, "When was somebody going to tell me Liir's ex started at Shiz?"

"I only just found out today myself." Elphaba replied. She searched for the box of tea bags in the pantry, finding it empty and on the bench. "Hey, Tan! Can you pass me a tea bag from the container in my bag? I took a couple to work but never used them."

"Sure." Tandy smiled meekly, rumaging through the bag. She spotted the container and pulled it out, noticing a bright blue book underneath. It wasn't like Elphaba to own anything that wasn't black? She took it from the bag, taking a small peak. She opened the front cover, finding Jellia's name scribbled on the cover.

"Did you find it?" Elphaba called from the kitchen

"Uh, yeah!" Tandy called back, stuffing the book into her pocket.

...

Tandy sat on the couch that had been her bed for the last couple of nights, flipping through the pages of the blue book. The titles blurred past as she skim read the pages;

_Frog to prince, an easy how to guide._

_Good grade potion._

_Sleep spell._

_How to make people forget._

_Love potion._

_Pregnancy spell._

That was it! That had to be how she had become pregnant! it all made sense now. Jellia had exactly liked her when they had first met. She must want Liir back, that's why she was doing this! Tandy decided to flip the next page;

_Death spell._

...

Liir and Jellia had gone to the library after their last lecture, planning to study.

"What did mum talk to you about after Sorcery today?" Liir asked

"Oh, just catching me up on some stuff." she grinned falsely "nothing I hadn't already learned at Ozford though." she began dig through her bag; becoming more and more panicked with her search.

"What's wrong?" Liir asked, peering at her

"I- I have a spell book that I specifically use for studying spells." she began "But it's not in here! I'm sure I packed it in my bag this morning!" she emptied the contents of her bag on the counter

"It's okay, I can give you a piece of paper and you can write your notes into your book when you get home."

"But that's not the problem!" Jellia groaned, fishing through the contents on the table

"Then why do you need it?"

Jellia realized what she had just said. "I- uh- I had extra notes on what your mum was talking about today from Ozford." she lied

"They really prepare you at Ozford, huh?" Liir smiled

Jellia planted a fake grin on her face, "Uh, yeah.."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Reversing

**Update, update, update :D This is a shortish chapter, but I enjoyed writing it! **

**Broadwaygirl21: Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't :) and no, Jellia blows. Didn't you hear Elphaba? ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hehe, just the friendliest :P **

Tandy sat in the Sorcery lecture, eyeing Jellia up. Liir hadn't gone to classes today, complaining of a toothache. She opened up the blue book and, instead of performing a spell, she reversed one. She chanted quietly, watching the girls expression fall from attentive to bemused. She finished, chuckling wickedly to herself. She knew that it wasn't smart to perform dark magic, but if she was only reversing the spells Jellia had already performed on herself, wasn't she doing good? Whatever she was doing, it definitely _felt_ good. Tandy snapped the book closed and shoved it into her bag as Elphaba wrapped up the lesson. She rushed to catch up to Jellia as the class flooded from the doors.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Tandy." she said, beaming with false innocence.

Jellia smirked, "Oh, don't worry. If I _didn't_ remember you, Liir talking about his unfaithful girlfriend would of let me know all I needed to."

"Aw, we both know that's a lie." Tandy replied in an overly sweet voice

Jellia's face turned sour, "You have my book, don't you?" she asked bitterly

Tandy kept her innocent act up, "I don't know what you mean." she replied sweetly, faking being hurt by the girl's statement.

Jellia grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her closer. "I swear to Oz, if you don't give me my book back."

"You'll what?" Tandy whispered with a malicious grin.

"Jellia! let go of her _now_!" Elphaba's voice was heard yelling from behind the two.

Tandy smiled, her fake innocence returning, "Well, gotta go. That's my ride."

...

Tandy knocked on the open door to hers and Liir's room, laying against the door frame.

"How's the tooth?" she asked with a nervous smile

Liir looked up at her with anger, his gaze quickly softening "Better than my ego." he joked "The dentist's got me on baby food for the next week at least."

Tandy laughed, "At least you don't have to chew." she joked

Liir let out a small chuckle "Well, that's true." A silence filled the room for a moment, "Well, I better be heading to bed." Liir said, grabbing his pillow and a blanket "I'll take the couch tonight."

Tandy lay her hand on Liir's chest, stopping him from walking out the door. "Why don't we share the bed?" she asked, looking hopefully in his eyes

"Tandy, I want to. But I'm still not-"

"Forget that." Tandy replied "Can we not forget the horrible stuff that's been happening for one night? I miss you Liir. The touch of your body, your witty jokes, your romantic nature-"

Liir launched forward, laying his lips on hers. For the first time in a while, the pair felt whole again. It had been clear that they missed each other, but not even _they_ had realized quite how much. As the two separated, the two of them stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"So, is that a yes?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Dinner

**Like I've said on many of my stories tonight, sorry for the quality. I made sure that I updated all of them before I slept and it is now 4am D: **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I have a feeling you won't like this chapter...**

Tandy woke, the bed empty beside her. She tried to believe he had gotten up to run an errand, but she knew it wasn't the case. She lay her hand on her stomach, deep in thought. She reached for her bag, lifting Jellia's book out. She found the pregnancy spell, studying the words closely before opening her mouth. She got three words in before giving in. She couldn't reverse the spell! There was a human being inside her and no matter _how_ it got there, Tandy still loved it. She sighed, remembering a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was younger.

"My little angel, dressed in white. I'm all kinds of wrong, but you're everything right. Your tiny hands and your little toes, all the way to your tiny nose." a small tear trickled down her cheek, "You're perfect to me."

...

"Hey stranger, how's that toothache?" Jellia asked, sitting down beside Liir on the park bench

Liir raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, Jel?" he asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me on Friday night."

Liir was shocked by this, not quite knowing what to say. "Um, I- uh..."

"Great, see you at eight!" Jellia grinned, jumping off the seat ad walking off.

Liir watched her leave, "Uh..."

...

Tandy watched Dorothy and Elvira, cuddling on the couch; Dorothy had fallen asleep a while ago and Elvira was watching her lovingly. Tandy pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her memories flashed of images from the previous night. The two had craved each other's touch deeply and it was good to finally get it off their chests. That didn't stop her wanting it to have been more than one night though. She missed waking up to his dopey gaze and messy hair; cuddling into the dents of his body and wrapping her leg around his. It was almost as if they had become one; being apart leaving them lost and alone, craving the other half.

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
